She Just Did
by Zovid
Summary: Miley has hard times with her realtionship with Oliver and now she thinks back on to why she dated other guys after him. Was Requested. ONESHOT


**She Just Did **By: _O l i v e r . A r t e m i s_

Dedication: To Sweet's, 'cause she requested it, sort of._  
_

Miley Stewart, a girl of fifteen, walked down the beach with her current boyfriend. He was tall, blonde, and had a smirk that even guys were jealous. Her fingers were laced with his own, but she didn't like him, not how she thought she did. The two have been going out for two weeks, and when she first started going out with him, she thought she really liked him. In truth she was trying to get over her recent break up with Oliver. She had gone out with him for seven months, but then school started to pile, and arguments were rising up along with. The first time, she broke up with him. She was getting tired of their constant fights. But he IM'ed her one day asking why she didn't like him anymore.

* * *

'_Ping' the little noise came from her laptop. She looked at it, **SmokenOken** had just signed on, and then IM'ed her. She bit her lip, should she answer it? After their break up the two of them just didn't say anything. No glances in the halls, no hi's at lunch. Lunch, oh she hated that time. She always sat next to him and Lilly before, but then she ended up having Lilly sit in the middle and sit next to the other guy who started eating with them. She could tell that bothered Oliver, but she never said anything._

**SmokenOken: Hey**

**SmileyMiley: Hey**

_Miley stared at the screen. He was still up? It was eleven thirty, granted she wasn't supposed to be up, but still, he was? She shook her head; maybe they could re-build their friendship, or maybe get back together. Now that they had some space it should be a little bit better right?_

**SmokenOken: Did you see Ryan? He had his shirt on inside out the whole day.**

'Okay he's making small talk'_ Miley thought to herself. But she figured what the heck, he was still her friend, more or less, and she wanted things to be fixed and it wouldn't work like that if she didn't try. He was._

**SmokenOken: Miley?**

**SmileyMiley: Yeah I'm still here. Um…yeah I did, it was pretty funny.**

_Miley stared at the screen anticipating his next IM's. But she was shocked to see what had come up._

**SmokenOken: Okay, I'm going to be totally serious right now.**

**SmileyMiley: Alright then…**

**SmokenOken: What make Miley unlike Oliver?  
**

_How was that serious? He was speaking like a three year old. She didn't want to fight but she wanted to somewhat get him to ask seriously. But a faint part of her wanted him to ask her out again. She hesitated for a bit before typing her response._

**SmileyMiley: I never said I stopped liking you.**

_Even though she knew he couldn't see her, she felt embarrassed. She felt her face turn red. She shifted in her seat nervous on his answer. On what he was going to say. Then the small ping came up and she almost jumped._

**SmokenOken: Oh. Then what made you…leave?**

**SmileyMiley: 'Cause we fought so much Oliver**

**SmileyMiley: and I don't know, it just seemed like our relationship to you was one big joke**

**SmileyMiley: was it?**

**SmokenOken: No it wasn't**

**SmokenOken: I'm sorry Miley.**

**SmileyMiley: I want to know something  
SmokenOken: Sure**

_Miley licked her lower lip, hesitant. Should she take the next step? Should she put her feelings back on the line? She was the first one to break up; maybe she should be the first to try to fix it. Her fingers hovered over the keyboard. She closed her eyes thinking for a moment. A moment was all she needed. Then her fingers started to move, her eyes still closed, she didn't want to see her fingers type it._

**SmileyMiley: Do you think we'll ever have another shot?**

**SmokenOken: I have rack full of guns, for as many shots as you need**

_Miley smiled at her computer. It was weird, but still sweet; he meant that no matter what, they'd always give it another chance._

_

* * *

_

The last time they broke up, it was him who did it. She held on a bit tighter to her boyfriend's hand, fearing what was to come next. She had to do something about her relationships, the one with Jake, with Oliver. She sighed, thinking about how much it hurt. On how Oliver must have felt, if he did care at all. From what she heard, he had planned to break up with her first. She wanted to beat him to it. But when he did it, it hurt so much, and she could feel tears coming from her eyes now.

* * *

_Miley's phone rang once, twice before Lilly picked it up. "Chat up" Lilly's newest phase. She heard Oliver on the other line, and then handed the phone to Miley. Miley took it; she was somewhat peeved at him. He had been purposely flirting with other girls to make her jealous and he was becoming annoyingly clingy to her when she would talk to his best friend, Tristan. She didn't know why, but she didn't really want to be around him just for that._

"_Hi." Miley said in a bit stony voice. She heard him greet, and then in the background she could hear voices. A movie night? Without her? Or Lilly? Well the nerve. "Look Oliver I don't think Lilly and I can come to your movie night, because we have to-" Oliver her cut her off though. He wasn't trying to be rude, but Miley had assumed that's why he called to invite them. She didn't think it was going to blow up in her face._

"_I…wasn't going to invite you." Miley felt hurt wash over her. He had bluntly said he wasn't going to invite her over. She held back her hurt voice and said goodbye. Lilly looked at her, and Miley shook her head putting a smile on, and told Miley what Oliver had said. Her phone vibrated, receiving a text and read what it said. 'Miley, we're breaking up, but still friends.' Miley dropped her phone. She didn't think it would hurt this much. She knew one day she and Oliver were going to break up, but she didn't think it would hurt like this. She felt hot tears fall down her cheeks, and Lilly looked at her phone, eyes wide and then wrapped her arms around Miley comforting her._

_

* * *

_

Lilly had said that Oliver was still trying to get over her and seeing her with Jake was hard to watch. At first, Miley thought he deserved it, but she knew that it was her fault too. She had been angry for a long time during their relationship, as if she was always had a stick up her ass. But Miley wanted things to work out for her and Oliver again. Things have died down, and she thought they could try at it again. Jake looked at Miley and smiled. Jake was so sweet, he had asked for permission to kiss her, and she had granted it. Never really giving it to him though. She let her hand slip from his and he looked at her strangely.

"Something the matter?" He asked, and she wanted to die. He was so perfect, but why was it that when she dances with him, she wants Oliver's arms around her, and not Jake's. When they're in a tight embrace, and she feels so safe, Oliver's name flashes in her mind. She wanted Oliver out of her life, but she couldn't get him out. Miley looked up at Jake and gave him a weak smile, and right away he knew. He gave her a hug, as if he didn't want it to be true. He didn't want to lose the only girl he had the guts to ask out. A girl he's liked for awhile until he finally got the nerve to ask her.

Miley took the embrace in, but she just couldn't stay with him. She wanted Oliver, she needed Oliver. "I'm sorry Jake. But I just can't…I think…" Miley pulled away, and she could see the sadness in his eyes. "..I think I love Oliver." Miley said quietly. Jake didn't say anything but walked away. And there Miley stood, head down in shame, as the sun set. She sank down scared and lost. Tears fell from her eyes as she thought about how much fate had twists of humor. She had found that out sometime recent that she was in love with Oliver, but was in denial. He made her angry and annoyed so many times, but he was so lovable, that she was drawn to him. Standing back up she walked home, on her way though she had to pass by the corner store, where Oliver came out with a pop in his hand.

He saw her tears and rushed over to her. He had dropped his pop on the sidewalk, not caring. He stood in front of her his hands on both her shoulders. Miley's small hand reached up to wipe her tears; he didn't even need to ask. Her relationship with Jake was over. Miley looked at Oliver, his lips so inviting, but she felt so hesitant. It wasn't as easy as they made it seem in shows. "Kiss.' She whimpered and Oliver only moved closer to her, and she let her lips touch his. Oliver always felt hesitant kissing Miley, afraid he'd do something wrong, so she would always have to tell him. Oliver wasn't perfect like Jake, but for some unknown reason, she loved him.


End file.
